


The Fox and The Raven

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Geralt leaves for Skellige to search for Ciri while Yen paces their bedroom alone with her thoughts.Triss comes in to check on her old friend, but the raven-haired sorceress has other plans for them.Mature and 18+.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Fox and The Raven

Yen could scarcely contain her nerves as she paced about her bedroom at Kaer Morhen. Geralt had gone looking for Ciri in Skellige, leaving her at the keep with nothing but her thoughts about what could happen to them. Magic no longer bound her to Geralt, leaving her to worry about his condition and his whereabouts. She turned about once more at the foot of the bed, a sigh of frustration leaving her as she turned her gaze out of the balcony doors, looking out to the mountain pass that surrounded them. She walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, allowing the breeze to cool her flushed skin.

“Damn him… Leaving me worry like this…” She huffed, hanging her head and letting her hair fall over her shoulders, shielding her face from the morning sun.

“Yenna?” A soft voice called, bringing her attention back into the bedroom for the source of the sound. Violet eyes caught sight of chestnut brown hair and Temarian blues. “Are you in here?”

“Triss?” She questioned, though more to herself than anything. She hadn’t thought that the other woman would come looking for her, especially not willingly. “Yes, I’m out here.” She replied, drawing Triss’ gaze over to her.

Triss approached her tentatively, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her blouse as she stepped out into the sunlight. Yen noticed the way the sun glittered in her hair and off her pale skin, leaving a twinkle in her cornflower blue eyes. She felt her stomach flutter at the sight of the young woman who stood before her.

“I heard from the guys that you had kind of holed yourself up in here… So, I came to check on you.” Triss admitted, having never been able to lie to Yen, even when they were initiates in Aretuza.

“You came to check up on me?” Yen questioned, her eyebrow arched in both questioning and amusement. “That is quite nice of you, Triss. I’m fine though, thank you.”

Triss brought her gaze up to Yen’s eyes, confusion in her eyes. Yen softened at the sight, a small smile pulling at her lips. “I can read your thoughts, little spark.”

Triss’ heart hammered at the sound of the nickname Yenna had given her all those years ago. A blush slowly crept up into her cheeks, which only widened the smile on Yen’s lips. Yen stepped towards her, placing one hand on her shoulder while the other came up to cup Triss’ cheek, her thumb brushing against her skin.

“I see you still get riled up by my nickname for you.” Yen chuckled, reaching up to brush Triss’ hair back behind her ear as her other arm snaked around her waist, pulling Triss against her chest. “Do you still remember how we used to pass our time together?”  
Triss could only nod as her arms encircled Yen’s waist. She leaned in and captured Yen’s lips in a soft, tender kiss as her hands roamed over Yen’s back until her right hand tangled in those ebony locks, holding tightly to them as Triss began to trail her kisses down Yen’s jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at her pale skin.

“Now don’t leave any marks, my spark.” Yen hummed, her hands working at the clasps on Triss’ blouse as Triss continued to lay siege to her neck.

“That’s no fun, Yenna.” Triss pouted before placing her lips to the pulse point in Yen’s neck, sucking at the supple skin before blowing against the spot, dragging a soft moan from Yen’s lips.

“Regardless,” Yen began, pulling Triss’ hair from its bun, “I don’t need Geralt asking questions.”

Triss pushed Yen up against the banister of the balcony, pulling the buttons of Yen’s blouse open and slipping it off her arms, her eyes gazing over every inch of her torso. She brought her hands up to unlace the tie of her bra, tossing the offending fabric back into the bedroom as her eyes roamed over Yen’s skin once again.

“Darling, are you going to stare all day or are you actually going to play?” Yen questioned, cupping her breasts in her hands as she gazed at Triss’ changing expression.

“I planned to admire you first.” Triss retorted, a smirk on her lips as she gazed up into Yen’s eyes. “But if you’re so eager…” She grabbed Yen’s wrist and pulled her back into the bedroom before pushing her down onto the bed. She climbed over her, the smirk never leaving her lips. “I suppose I’m ready to play as well.”

She kissed at Yen’s neck once more, her lips trailing down into the expanse of skin between her supple breasts while her fingers pinched and pulled at Yen’s stiff nipples, leaving the raven-haired sorceress moaning and squirming beneath her. Yen tangled her fingers in Triss’ hair, soft moans and gasps leaving her lips as Triss moved from one breast to the next, pulling her nipples between her lips and nipping at them before circling and flicking them with her tongue. Triss released Yen’s right nipple with a resounding _pop_ before trailing her kisses down over Yen’s belly and then over each hip.

“You know,” Triss began, kissing just below Yen’s naval, “I’ve missed the sounds you used to make.” She inched her fingers beneath the waistband of Yen’s panties and trousers, slipping them slowly down over her thighs, then calves, before pulling them off her legs and tossing them over to the side. Triss rubbed her hands from Yen’s ankles up to her thighs, easing them apart as she did so. She gazed down at Yen’s slick thighs, her immaculately kept pubic hair, and the moisture of her soaking pussy. She brushed her thumb over Yen’s entrance and clit, earning a high-pitched yelp from her lips, watching as Yen’s eyes darkened just a little at the contact.

“I think I’ve missed the way you taste more than anything.” Triss purred, bringing a smirk to Yen’s lips.

“Then why don’t you reacquaint yourself.” She hummed, pushing her hips up just slightly, which spread her lips just enough for Triss to smile at.

“With pleasure, Yenna.”

Triss’ head disappeared between Yen’s thighs, her tongue circling around Yen’s tender clit before she pulled it between her lips and began to suck on it. Yen bucked her hips in response, her right hand coming down to tangle in Triss’ hair as she continued to suck and flick her clit. Yen pinched her nipple, twisting and pulling at it as she gazed down at Triss as she continued to suck at her clit, her hands rubbing up and down her thighs and hips before she pulled her closer to her face. Triss slipped her tongue between Yen’s folds, licking at her walls and swirling around her soaking pussy as she moaned, yelped and squirmed at the contact.

“T-Triss!” She gasped, bucking her hips against Triss’ tongue, another sharp moan passing her lips. She huffed and gasped as Triss continued to thrust her tongue between Yen’s folds, her thumb now coming to rub at her clit as Yen came closer and closer to climax.

Yen took the sheets in her fists, her head falling back against the mattress as her back arched off of it. Her thighs began to tremble as her walls began to contract, her breath leaving her in ragged huffs before a low moan broke from her throat as she came. Triss sucked and licked at her folds, taking every drop as it dripped from Yen’s pussy. She pulled away moments later, trailing kisses over Yen’s thighs before making her way up to capture her lips in another kiss. Yen smiled against her lips, her eyes glittering as she gazed at Triss when they broke apart. Yen brushed her thumb against Triss’ chin, the smile still etched on her lips.

“I’ve missed the way you could make me cum.” Yen breathed, her fingers brushing against Triss’ jaw.

“And I’ve missed making you cum.” Triss replied, placing another kiss to Yen’s forehead. “Seeing you here… It reminded me of Aretuza… Of what we had before Sodden.”

“Of what we still had during Sodden…” Yen eased, bringing Triss’ gaze back to hers. “Only I could keep you calm and focused on that field.”

“I know… And you still do, even if we have a disagreement over Geralt.”

“My spark… Geralt and I have something completely different.” Yen began, her legs wrapping around Triss as she pulled her against her body. “He saved my life from an angry Djinn… Stood up for me when no one else did. He gave me a child, though neither of us could have one of our own.”

Triss couldn’t help feeling small compared to Geralt and what he did for Yen. She laid her head against Yen’s chest, listening to the soft beating of her heart as Yen brushed her fingers though her hair.

“But you, my dear… You make me feel extraordinary. You relieve even the deepest of my desires that I’ve forgotten I have. You give me some of the best orgasms I could ever hope for. Geralt comes in at a very close second to you in that regard.” Triss looked up   
as Yen winked at her, bringing a smile to her lips. “Now, why don’t you grab the strap-on from my trunk and show me just what you remember from Aretuza.” Yen purred, bringing an even bigger smile to Triss’ face.

“You still have it?”

“I’ve never gotten rid of it. I had to have something when there was no one to fuck me.” Yen chuckled, watching as Triss fumbled around in her trunk before pulling the aforementioned toy out from beneath a skirt and slipping it on over her legs.

“Still fits.” She smiled, gazing over at Yen.

“Good. Now don’t let it slide around this time.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Triss smirked, walking back over to the bed and pulling Yen to the edge of it as she rubbed the toy against Yen’s clit, rocking her hips against Yen’s pussy as Yen began to moan softly once again, biting at her bottom lip as Triss continued to tease her.

She brought the head down to Yen’s folds, teasing her entrance by pressing the tip against her entrance and pushing it in just enough to moisten the head. Yen huffed in annoyance, causing Triss to chuckle at her display.

“Do you want it in that quickly, Yenna?” Triss questioned, pressing the tip between Yen’s folds once more before pulling it back out.

“For the sake of the Gods, Triss… Yes!” Yen begged, her legs desperately trying to wrap around Triss’ waist as a laugh came from her lips.

“Since you’ve asked so nicely.” Triss replied, pushing the tip between Yen’s folds once more, inch by inch, until she had taken the length of the shaft. A relieved sigh pushed past Yen’s lips as Triss buried the length of the toy into her pussy. She gazed up into her eyes with a smile on her face before encouraging her to continue.

Triss obliged Yen’s encouragement, rocking her hips back before burying the shaft into Yen once more. She worked her way up to a rhythm that was comfortable for them both before reaching down and taking Yen’s breasts in her hands, pinching and twisting her nipples with each thrust of her hips, earning gasps and moans from Yen as she bit at her bottom lip to stifle the sounds. Triss watched the way Yen’s face changed with her pleasure, the way she bit at her lip and tossed her head back against the mattress as a deep moan pushed through her lips. She leaned in and kissed her neck, sucking at the pulse point once more when Yen tossed her head back. Yen brought her hands up to Triss’ back, dragging her nails across her skin as Triss continued to thrust into her, urging her to quicken her pace. Triss reciprocated by tenderly biting down on Yen’s skin, bringing a yelp from the raven-haired sorceress before Triss pulled nearly all the way out of Yen’s folds and then rammed the shaft back in.

“Fa..ster…” Yen gasped, her legs wrapped around Triss’ waist as the younger woman obliged her request.

Triss pulled away from Yen’s neck and leaned over her once more, taking hold of her hips as she began to quicken her pace, pounding deep into Yen’s pussy as Yen yelped and squirmed beneath her. Triss leaned over Yen and captured her lips with hers, angling the shaft to better hit against Yen’s g-spot as she continued to vigorously fuck her. Yen tangled her fingers in Triss’ hair, holding her in the kiss as her thighs began to tremble and her toes curled. Her back arched off of the bed as she came once more, leaving her body trembling with her orgasm. Triss slowed her pace, though never pulled the cock from Yen’s soaking pussy, until she finally stopped thrusting her hips. She pulled back from Yen’s lips, a smile on her own, as she gazed down at the sweating woman beneath her.

“I’ve missed this.” She whispered, reaching up to brush Yen’s hair from her forehead.

“As have I, my spark.” Yen replied, her voice hoarse as she spoke, reaching up to cup Triss’ cheek in her hand.

“I think it’s almost time to head downstairs to join the others, don’t you?”

“I suppose so… Give me a moment to clean up and dress.”

Triss chuckled then pulled the shaft free of Yen’s folds. She slipped the toy from her hips and made her way over to the pile of her own clothes, snapping her fingers to clean herself of any cum that was her own or Yen’s, before she slowly dressed once more. She turned to face the bed and saw Yen fastening the last button on her blouse before she turned her own gaze up to Triss’. She approached her with a tender smile, then leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss before she pulled away once again.

“Thank you for this.” She hummed, taking hold of Triss’ hands between them. “It brought back many memories for me.”

“I’m glad.” Triss replied, a small smile coming to her lips once more.

“Come… We should head downstairs.”

“I suppose we should.”

Yen placed one last kiss to Triss’ lips before she turned to leave the room, her hips swaying in just the right way to rile Triss up once more. Triss could only groan at the sight before smiling at the smirk Yen gave her over her shoulder. She quickly followed Yen out of the room and down to join the others, placing a final kiss to her lips before they stepped out of the tower and into the main hall.


End file.
